


Rerun

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Dr. Sexy - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dr. Sexy - Freeform, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Not really any place in any season, Sam and Gabriel ship Destiel, Sam secretly has a crush, TV land', hints of sabriel, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute Sam's in the motel room, the next he's in a hallway. Fucking Gabriel and his doctor fetish or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rerun

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy.

Sam's second trip to tv land is not what he had expected.

"Son of a bitch," to quote Dean's favorite phrase of anger whenever something bad like this had seemed to be everything and anything that occurs in their lives. Which the bad thing is that.. one minute he's trying to go back into the motel room and the next minute he is now looking down the long end of a polished hallway.

That smells like bleach and disinfection. And death. It has his stomach curling and Sam has to breathe for a moment. And it's filled with patients and doctors. And everything else. So, once again to quote Dean Winchester..

"Son of a bitch!" Sam swore quietly. Tv land. Of course, he should have known. He should have known it had to be with the Trickster, with Gabriel, known as the fucking archangel of The Lord, who told Mary she was birthing the savior.

So, now it's back to Dr. Sexy MD, it looks like. Sam frowned. But if he was here, where the hell was Dean and Castiel.. His brother and their guardian angel had to be fucking somewhere.

"Very cute scrubs, Dr. Winchester." A petite, blonde haired nurse giggled as she walked past him. Sam glanced down at himself, frowning. His face actually flushed a bit. It wasn't insanely horrible. They were green, with little cartoon like moose's all over them. Oh, there was a big damned surprise. Shit! Sam wrapped the doctor's coat tighter around himself, trying to hide the outfit. Well, that was shame filling.

"Uh.. Hey, hey." Sam caught the sleeve of a passing nurse. "Nurse," he briefly read the name tag. "Mavis. Hi. I'm looking for Gab-Dr. Sexy." He corrected himself. The blonde smiled, even sighed at him, dreamily. "Oh, Dr. Sexy? He is truly the malt amazing thy I've ever met, isn't he? He's so hot and he's just.."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam doesn't have the time for the same tirade that he listens to when Dean is mooning over the star of a lame tv show. It's so annoying.. "Just let me know WHERE he is. Please."

The nurse didn't seem to notice his edgy tone, she did have a certain glazed look in her eyes. Probably on some weird spell shit. Huh. Mavis raised a hand to point. "He's probably down the hallway in his office. Go ahead," She said cheerfully. Right. Sam reached back a bit, trying to reach the blade he had hidden down the back of his pants.

Which he found nothing. Of course, Gabriel was going to make sure he had no knives or weapons. Son of a bitch, once again. So, Sam tucked his arms around his body and wrapped them there, frowning as he headed down the long hallway to find the right office. 'Dr. Sexy, MD.' was written across the door in big, bold black letters. Yeah, that was obvious.

Sam steeled his nerves and moved one arm, opening the office door now. Sitting at the desk, Dr. Sexy looked up as Sam entered the office. He sat back in his chair, closing his laptop now. "Hello, Dr. Winchester." He smiled calmly. "What can I do for you?"

Dr. Winchester. Geez. "You can cut the crap, Gabriel. I know it's you." Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest once more. Waiting. "You're the one who trapped me in this crappy world."

"Now, that's mean." Flicker. In a single move, the face reshaped to reveal a head of soft, golden looking hair and a pair of big, golden eyes. Yowza. "Don't be mean to my world, Sammykins. You're breaking my heart," Gabriel folded his arms, leaning them on the desk now with a grin. "Hiya, baby."

Sam rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to snap at the trickster, revealed to be an angel. "Just.. take me out of this world and please, put me back into the real world. Please." He said. At least he had some manners, unlike Dean.

"Oh, I will." Gabriel looked at his nails, biting one lightly. It was starting to get annoying. "Afterwards. I mean, the two of us could have a little fun in here. Dance around, perform a little surgery. Do a little dance," He wriggled his eyebrows, leering at the tall hunter. He was delighted to see Sam's cheeks flush. "Make a little love?"

Make love? Oh, there was no way in fresh hell that.. that, Sam would even.. even though that he had been imagining Gabriel for the past few weeks. And he looked kind of adorable in the nurse scrubs and lab coat. Handsome. "There is no way in hell I would ever.." Ever. Ever. "And operate? You made me operate on my brother. I was traumatized for WEEKS."

Ooh, such a cute moose. Gabriel liked the bitch face that Sam pulled on him, grinning. "Okay, okay. So, operating on helpless idiots is out.. how about lunch? My treat." He spread his arms out to offer. "Come on. Big guy like you needs food."

Well.. Sam didn't get to eat lunch when they had this job and his stomach gave off a little growl at the very mention. It made him flush and made Gabriel's grin widen a bit more. Heh.. "Okay. Fine. But I can't eat just candy, like you."

Boooo. "Wouldn't dream of it, lovely." Gabriel hopped up from his chair, ignoring the way Sam backed away. "Cooome on. This hospital has some great food, even for a hospital." He opened the door to the room. "Shall we?" He offered his arm. Which Sam rejected and stuck his hands into the pockets of the lab coat, walking out of the room.

Feisty.

Gabriel led the way. Sam noticed that no one actually looked at them, not a doctor or anything. Like they didn't even see them.. which was a welcoming change from the last time when Sam got smacked in the face. Because that one HURT. But he was still wondering as they walked past people and patients. "So," He said, kicking his leg out a bit. "Can they see us?"

"Who?" Gabriel looked around. He laughed. "Naw. We're not part of the storyline, so we won't matter to them. I could trip over the mop bucket, if you wanted a bit of attention." He grinned again as Sam shook his head. "Didn't think so. Cafe's this way," The big sign was kind of pointing it out. And if on cue, Sam's stomach growled again.

The brunette flushed at the next laugh. "Shut up." He warned, sticking his hands back into the pockets of his lab coat now. "I missed breakfast and I didn't get to eat lunch," Sam actually had to laugh at the look of astonishment on Gabriel's face. "What's that look for?"

"You haven't eaten all DAY?" His voice rose with his words and still no one looked towards them. "You're a big honking moose!" He waved his arms. "You should be eating!"

Instead of feeling annoyed by the comments and the name of moose, Sam shrugged. "Believe me, I've gone a lot longer."

Snap. In Gabriel's hands appeared a Baggie of Skittles. Which were Sam's favorite candy of all time. "Eat." The archangel offered. "Trust me, they're good." He would know. The archangel had sampled every bit of candy since the dawn of time. "You know you wanna." He sing-songed.

Well.. Sam reached and took a handful of the colorful candy, putting it into his mouth. Already, it filled his stomach and actually left a pain in it. Gabriel frowned as Sam winced and leaned back against the wall for a moment. "Sam?" He moved to him, gently taking his arm.

"M'good. I'm fine." Eating something after not eating for so long left a pain.. But he was fine. "Just need a second." Sam looked down at Gabriel, who looked up at him. Big golden eyes meeting hazel eyes.

Gabriel did grin when Sam looked away from him. Sam ducked his head, hoping his hair would hide he flush on his cheeks. 'Don't do it, Sammy.' The voice of reason in his head that sounded suspiciously like Dean. 'You fall for the supernatural, you get hurt!' Yes, but Dean was hardly the voice of reason when he was mooning over Castiel like he did. If they really believed Sam didn't know they were fucking like rabbits, they both lived in some pretty strong fucking denial.

"It's not just a river in Egypt." Gabriel said cheekily. He grinned at Sam's stare. "Denial. It's not just a river I. Egypt." He repeated. Sam frowned.

Now, the angel spoke, before Sam could pull off the ultimate bitch-face. "Dean-o and Cassie. Come on, they send the strongest signals." He held Sam's arm, once the hunter was able to work back onto his feet without pain and they continued on towards the food. "But.. I guess there could be worst people for Cassie." He admitted.

Now, Sam looked at him. Gawked at the trickster. "You.. support Dean.. and Castiel. Our brothers together. You do." Now, Sam was sure he was in some funky, fucked up dream. "Really?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and pressed his lips together in mock thought. "Sure. Dean-o's not such a HORRIBLE guy. Just moody, pissy, angry, small dicked-" He grinned as Sam laughed. "Made you smile."

He did.. Sam looked up as they finally came to the cafeteria, Gabriel polishing off what was left of the bag of Skittles. "Well.. I just want Dean happy. Without Cas, he turns all moody, for sure." When the angel came back, Dean was all smiles and dragging the angel off to make out in a bathroom.

"Well, order whatever you like, Sammykins." Gabriel waved a light hand. "Just eat. Big hulking moose."

"Better then being a shrimp." Sam countered and flustered when the angel turned a wide smile on him. "Saam! Such language.. such sass. I love it." Gabriel called over his shoulder. Sam flushed, scratching the back of his long neck, idly. Once food had been gathered, a lot of food, the two of them, hunter and archangel sat at a table.

Talking. Just talking. Gabriel told a few stories about Dr. Sexy, MD. Spoilers for the new season that Sam could poke fun at Dean about.. Sam mentioned the case, about hearts being turned right to dust. Gabriel pressed his lips together in thought. "Hummmm. Mummies. Sounds like an Egyptian curse."

Sam took another bite of the slice of pizza, his stomach finally settled and absolutely happy. Mummies. Huh. "Any idea how to kill one?" Dean and him had never come across anything like that. Gabriel thought for another moment. "Try black pepper.. a little bit of gym sand and blood. Stuff like that. Just make it into a neat little bomb and there go mummy guts."

Well.. It was a pretty good suggestion. Since the two of them didn't really know what the hell else they should do. Sam glanced at him. "Thank you. For the advice."

"Hey, not just Cassie can handle the big and spooky things." Gabriel finished off his ice cream sundae. "All done?" When Sam nodded, he clapped his hands together and the mess was all gone. Huh. Sam blinked. "That's pretty impressive, you know."

His powers.. Sam had never seen anything like that.. like what Gabriel could do. And even if he used his powers for something bad sometimes.. like killing Dean over a hundred times, Sam still found them to be so impressive. Sam had a moment to glance up at the clock on the far wall and nearly jumped out of the chair.

Gabriel frowned. "What?"

"It's ten o clock!" Sam hadn't been focused on time, how long he had been in TV land or whether it was night or day or anything of that matter. How long he and Dean had been apart. "Shit, what if Dean's hurt? What if he got himself fucking killed or-" Gabriel held up a hand.

"Easy, moosey." Gabriel stood. "As far as Dean knows, you've only been gone five-ten minutes. Angel powers, God powers. You're good." Oh. Well..

Sam bit his bottom lip, unaware of the eyes drawn right to the action. "I should still get back. It's.. late. And I need to sleep. And find some sand in the morning." From a playground. Yeah, he wouldn't look like to much of a nutjob. "Is there a door, I can-"

Snap!

And just like that, the two of them were standing outside of the motel room that the Winchesters had taken up for the job. Sam glanced down at his attire, noting he was back in his clothes. Regular clothing, no more moose scrubs and Gabriel was in some jeans and a button up purple shirt, underneath his jacket, a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. The angel grinned. "Better?"

"Much. I don't really look to great in moose scrubs," Sam smoothed down his jacket. He looked down at the angel, watching him. Just.. "And thank you. For today.. it was really nice." Even just joking and talking. "It was fun too." And now Gabriel really grinned. "Not a problem, kiddo.. here."

Sam caught the item that was tossed his way. He looked down at the item. Huh.. "What's this?"

"The bomb. I don't need you arrested for being a creeper." Sam.. just.. he nodded and smiled, pocketing the bomb. "Thank you. Again. I-mmmph." Gabriel had taken the right way and jumped forward, pressing the deepest kiss to his lips. "Mm.." When Sam opened his eyes again, the angel was gone. Leaving the lingering feeling on his mouth.

"Call me?" Sam said softly, sagging back against the wall beside his motel room. Just watching the spot where Gabriel had once stood. Wow.. At least a few days later, their case was solved and Sam was loading up the back of the Impala. When his eye caught on something. There was a bag of Skittles and a pair of headphones laying in the false bottom with a note.

**'These are noise cancelling headphones for when Dean-O and baby Cas decide to get busy. THESE actually work wonders. And always eat something, you big honking moose. Don't make me come find you. Hugs and kisses, Gabriel!'**

Sam smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Support Sabriel. Kinda love it.


End file.
